


Рыцарь в белом

by Lonely_Eva



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Eva/pseuds/Lonely_Eva
Summary: Написано по заявке с DMC-феста "Кирие/Неро. Гендерсвитч. Разбивать пару не нужно."





	Рыцарь в белом

– Дьявол! – выругалась Неро, ударив по приборной панели рукояткой револьвера, так что к дыре от пули прибавилась еще и внушительная вмятина. 

  
Неро прерывисто выдохнула и сложила руки на груди, чуть покачиваясь на месте от раздражения. Она гипнотизировала взглядом подгоревший пульт управления мостом, на котором все еще весело горел зеленый индикатор. Мост опущен.

  
Просто замечательно, именно этого она и добивалась, когда направлялась к шахтам, чтобы найти огненного демона, вот только тогда совершенно не подумала о последствиях. Что когда-то нужно будет вернуться обратно и поднять мост, давая кораблям доступ к порту и причалам.

  
Сейчас, когда Фортуна начала активно восстанавливаться после битвы с полчищами демонов и свержения Санктуса, каждый порт был нужен для доставки строительных материалов и товаров первой необходимости с материка. И даже такая небольшая пристань на окраине, как эта, скоро станет необходима. То есть могла бы стать необходима, если бы проклятый мост поднялся и дал доступ к пирсу. 

  
Неро уже готова была зарядить Алую Королеву, разнести мост по кусочкам и утопить арматуру в заливе, но пересилила себя и глубоко вдохнула. Надо прогуляться и подумать, она и без того принесла слишком много разрушений в город, и жители не заостряли на этом внимание только из-за того, что Неро сыграла ключевую роль в свержении чудовища, длительное время прикидывавшегося святым спасителем.

  
Пребывая в самом мрачном настроении, Неро и не заметила, как пересекла рынок и уже подходила к Дому Оперы, где началась вечерняя месса. Положила демоническую ладонь на ручку больших двустворчатых дверей, но не решилась распахнуть их и войти внутрь. Неро представила, как опять на нее будут косо смотреть, после мессы перешептываться, а уж когда выяснится, почему не работает мост... 

– Мисс, можно пройти? – раздался голос за спиной. Стоило только Неро обернуться и посмотреть на пожилую женщину позади себя, как та охнула и отступила на шаг назад.

  
Несмотря на все то, что Неро сделала, люди еще не могли привыкнуть к ее демонической руке и внешнему виду, кардинально отличавшемуся от стиля остальных девушек в городе. Скромных и не бегающих рядом с рыцарями с мечом наперевес.

  
– Проходите, – довольно резко бросила Неро, развернулась на каблуках и отошла в сторону, пропуская женщину внутрь. Сама Неро, несмотря на все желание увидеть брата, уже окончательно передумала посещать мессу. 

  
Неро не могла понять, что с ней происходит: крушение статуи Спасителя, раскрытие сущности Санктуса, гибель старшего брата и сближение с Кирие, ближе которого и раньше-то никого не было. Такая гамма переживаний расшатала ее и без того не очень стабильную психику, практически доводя до нервного срыва. Неро остро реагировала на любые, даже самые мелкие свои неудачи, ей постоянно казалось, что все косятся на ее изуродованную руку, а девушки Фортуны недовольно кривят губы при виде рядом с лучшим рыцарем Ордена какую-то пацанку в синем плаще. 

  
Топнув ногой, Неро сорвалась с места и побежала обратно через рынок к спальному району города, за которым начинались холмы, переходящие в горы. Там, в зарослях деревьев, был устроен небольшой домик, бывший когда-то тайным местом двух детей. Сейчас это место стало для Неро единственным убежищем и островком спокойствия. По подвесной лестнице из веревок она поднялась наверх к дому, забралась внутрь и уселась на деревянном полу, обхватив руками худые коленки и положив на них голову. 

  
Когда-то давно ее жизнь резко изменилась к лучшему. Вместо скромных белых стен приюта и множества детских глаз с затаенной в них надеждой Неро обрела настоящую семью, дом и веру в людей и будущее. Воспоминания о тех светлых временах очень легко вставали перед глазами, давая возможность еще раз прожить день...

***

  
...когда семилетняя Неро впервые появилась в доме приемных родителей. Их младший сын был настолько удивлен, что несколько минут просто стоял с раскрытым ртом, рассматривая девочку. А потом подергал отца за руку, приподнялся на цыпочки и тихо спросил:

  
– Папа, она такая красивая... она эльф? – Отец расплылся в улыбке и не успел ответить, как мальчик уже протянул Неро руку:

  
– Привет, я – Кирие! Ты будешь жить с нами? А откуда ты? Мне очень интересно, где живут эльфы.

  
Даже серьезный Кредо тогда не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на непосредственность младшего брата и очаровательное удивление приемной сестренки:

  
– Эльфы живут везде, а наша маленькая Неро, судя по цвету волос – с Луны.

  
– Ого... здорово! Пойдем, я покажу наш дом. Тут не так интересно, как на Луне, наверное... да, но все равно интересно. Кредо, а ты нас не догонишь!..

***

  
Столько времени прошло, и нет больше ни родителей, ни старшего брата, а будущее представляется расплывчатым, вера пошатнулась и рухнула вместе со статуей Спасителя. Неро глубоко вздохнула, выпрямила затекшие ноги и потянулась. Кажется, она довольно много времени провела, предаваясь воспоминаниям – в домике почти совсем стемнело. Пора возвращаться в штаб Ордена.

  
Неро только начала подниматься на ноги, как вздрогнула от неожиданности и уселась обратно. Кто-то снаружи постучал по деревянному полу, после чего дверь распахнулась.

  
– Прячешься, лунный эльф? – улыбнулся Кирие, пролезая через люк в полу. Сегодня он наконец-то был в своей обычной белой с золотой отделкой униформе рыцаря. До этого Кирие ходил в траурной темно-серой форме с зелеными погонами. 

  
Кирие был уже слишком высоким для того, чтобы встать в домике в полный рост, поэтому он поставил на пол ручной электрический фонарь, а сам прополз вперед и сел по правую руку от Неро. Она подняла голову и посмотрела в его теплые медово-карие глаза, и сразу же тугой узел напряжения в груди расслабился. Не все счастье исчезло и растворилось во времени, рядом с ней еще есть близкий человек. И она сделает все, чтобы это не изменилось. 

  
Устроившись на полу и поджав под себя ноги, Кирие улыбнулся и посмотрел на Неро. Он никогда не делал замечаний, никогда не ругал за проступки, не выходил из себя. Но в то же время Неро была уверена, что, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие и сдержанность, Кирие всегда переживал за нее и в случае необходимости мог действовать очень быстро и решительно. 

Неро глубоко вздохнула и решила сразу признаться в том, что натворила и почему не хотела возвращаться в штаб этим вечером:

  
– В доках...

  
– А, так ты уже знаешь? – улыбнулся Кирие. – Я как раз хотел попросить прощения за то, что не встретился с тобой на вечерней службе из-за проблем на западном причале. Во время нашествия там было слишком много монстров, и одно пугало пробило пульт управления мостом, механизм в результате замкнуло.

  
– Эм... пугало повредило пульт? – шепотом уточнила Неро.

С заговорщицким видом Кирие порылся в кармане белых форменных брюк, потом взял Неро за правую руку и положил на ее раскрытую ладонь остатки патрона от револьвера: деформированный снаряд и пустую гильзу.

  
– Ну да, остальные рыцари осмотрели пробоину и согласились с тем, что это сделало пугало своей ногой-лезвием, – подмигнул Кирие. – Я с этим добрые два часа возился, электроника и без того старая, половину проводов пришлось заме...   
Кирие задержал дыхание, когда Неро прерывисто обняла его за шею и прижалась к груди. 

  
– Я тебя обожаю, – голос Неро звучал глухо, ведь она уткнулась лицом в плечо Кирие и не смела заглянуть ему в глаза. 

  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Кирие и поцеловал ее в висок. Неро заерзала, переворачиваясь и подставляя Кирие губы для продолжения поцелуя...

  
– Итак, раз мы сегодня пропустили проповедь, то нужно хотя бы уделить время песнопению, – Кирие улыбнулся и потянулся к единственному предмету мебели в домике – средних размеров ящику, в котором скрывались небольшие запасы сухофруктов, лампы, свечи и еще какой-то скопившийся за долгое время скарб.

  
Неро чуть было не застонала от разочарования. Она очень любила голос Кирие, но монотонность духовного песнопения наводила на нее жуткую тоску. Хорошо, что хоть сейчас они не находились в здании Оперы, где голоса поющих отражались от гротескного купола и спускались вниз на присутствующих, давя на барабанные перепонки и заставляя чувствовать себя каким-то очень маленьким и ничтожным. Смирившись с наказанием, Неро глубоко вздохнула и опустила голову.

   
В вечерней тишине раздался резкий высокий звук, который тут же прервался, но оставил после себя мелодичное эхо. Неро подняла голову и удивленно посмотрела на Кирие. Тот устроился на полу, склонил голову набок и, положив на колени старую гитару, настраивал ее. Немного подкрутил колок, зажал первую струну на пятом ладу и вновь поддел ее пальцем. Звук повторился, но теперь более мелодичный и правильный. Хоть Неро и не любила принимать участие в хоровом пении, но эталонный звук камертона она запомнила прекрасно. 

  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Кирие продолжил перебирать струны, изредка подкручивая колки. Первая-вторая, вторая-третья, вторая-третья, четвертая-третья... и как-то незаметно из отдельных звуков в унисон зазвучала мелодия. Прикрыв глаза и полностью погружаясь в музыку, Кирие запел:

  
– Из небесных ладоней января просыпается манна  
На оковы твои, на потерянный дом.  
Кто блуждал по пустыне сорок лет, оказался обманут,  
И остался рабом, и остался рабом... *

  
Неро положила голову на левое плечо Кирие. Наблюдая за тем, как ловко он зажимает длинными пальцами аккорды на грифе гитары, и слушая его чистый голос, она почувствовала, как от восхищения на коже проступили мурашки, а сердце забилось быстрее.  
  
***  
  
– Неро, пойдем домой?

  
– Дом там, где есть ты. Споешь еще?

  
– Про рыцаря?

  
– Про рыцаря в черном.

  
Кирие ударил по струнам, беря первый аккорд старой баллады.

 

 

_Быстрая зарисовка иллюстрации к фику (все же рисую я чуть лучше, чем пишу)_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. * Кирие поет песню "Вторая Ария Оруженосца" автора Ларисы Бочаровой (Лора Провансаль), исполняет Роман Сусалев.


End file.
